


Talk Me Down

by xndr13



Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John Constantine, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, John Constantine Kissing Dudes, John Constantine Needs A Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Original Character(s), Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, someone please teach these men some communication skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xndr13/pseuds/xndr13
Summary: John struggles to express his emotions for one of his close friends, Angelo. Unsure of how to cope, he begins to force his way into the man's routine until his feelings are inevitably brought to light.
Relationships: John Constantine/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	Talk Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't have an editor for this so I'm sorry if there are mistakes !! Also, this song was loosely inspired by the beginning of Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan ! Enjoy:)

For as long as the two had been friends, John would spontaneously show up at Angelo’s house after a particularly gruesome job. Although they rarely talked about what went on during these jobs —unless the blonde brought it up himself, of course— there was comfort in company. As of late, Angelo had noticed more frequency in John’s nighttime visits. There was always an excuse though; “O_h, I was just in the neighbourhood_”, or “_Everyone else was busy tonight_”. The brunette never minded it though; he knew John was not one to admit when he needed someone.

They had fallen into a routine of sorts. John would show up unannounced, if he was a mess then Angelo would help clean him up, the blonde would steal his clothes, and they’d fall asleep tangled up in his bed. The next morning, John would be gone, and Angelo would awake cold and alone. He didn’t let it get to him, or at least he did his best not to. He knew his friend well; this is just who he is.

Tonight was another one of those nights. Angelo helped John scrub off dried blood that originated from god knows where —a task he was getting far too used to— and the pair sat side by side in bed, quite unnecessarily close for one of its size. John had stolen the usual from Angelo, he was starting to wonder if the blonde had favourites or if it was just whatever smelled most like him. The joggers rested low on hips and the v-neck dipped deep showing hints of his sharp collarbones beneath. He couldn’t deny that he found it extremely adorable that the clothes fit John so loosely due to the noticeable size difference between them.

“I feel like you should just bring over your own clothes, or maybe I should start buying more of my own.” Angelo teased, tugging at the t-shirt worn by his friend. John rolled his eyes and swatted away his hand.

“Sod off. If you’re gonna complain, I can just take it off.” The brit challenged, turning to face the other with a slightly quirked eyebrow. Angelo paused as if seriously considering the offer before it registered that it was a joke. “Wait…did you just seriously consider that?”

“Shut up.” The brunette groaned, shoving a pillow over his own face to hide the faint blush that he now wore. Had he considered seeing John naked? Absolutely. Would he ever admit that to John? Absolutely not.

“Well I mean if it’s what you want.” John joked, going to tug off his shirt. Angelo moved the pillow and grabbed the blonde’s wrists to stop him. They both laughed, falling into a comfortable silence when it died down. His fingers were still loosely wrapped around one of the wrists and rubbed soft circles onto the skin there absentmindedly, a movement that John found it hard to ignore. The soft-touch made his whole body feel elated and strangely at ease, a sensation the man did not often feel.

“Tired?” Angelo asked, noting the way John’s face wore a strangely peaceful expression. The other nodded slightly. The rustling of blankets and pillows filled the room until they both laid comfortably facing each other. Their eyes swept across each other’s faces as if this would be the last time they ever saw each other. “Do you think you’ll be here when I wake up?”

John remained silent, unsure of what to say. He wasn’t very good at knowing where to draw the line and he was worried that a misstep could make this feel too much like a relationship. Not that he was opposed to the idea of dating Angelo, quite the opposite actually.

“I really would like it if you were here when I woke up.” Angelo continued, doing his best to swallow his anxieties and say how he felt for once. These words felt too much like a leap of faith and he could practically taste the desperation that they left behind. Angelo reached out and intertwined their fingers, searching the other’s face for any sign of discomfort. He saw none. All he saw was fond look John wore as he watched their hands, such a soft look was way too out of character. Perhaps the walls John built up around himself were finally coming down enough to let Angelo look in, but that was probably just wishful thinking. “Stay with me, John.” The brunette mumbled weakly. There was a fear that if he said too much, John would shut him out again or leave.

Confliction painted the blonde’s face upon hearing those words. His head was a tornado of too many thoughts, none of them with a definite outcome. He took a deep breath and hesitantly leaned forward, placing a ghost of a kiss on the other man’s lips. It felt good. Almost too good. As if he’d open his eyes and all of this would be a dream. However, when he opened his eyes, he was met by dark coffee toned eyes staring back at him. There was so much on the line here. Months upon months of trust-building and wall breaking. The heavy thudding of their hearts drowned everything else out.

The next kiss was less light. Their lips collided roughly, yet somehow clinging to the same loving feeling as the first. Ages of pent up feelings dripping from lips and spilling into one another. Angelo’s hands fisted at the loose fabric, pulling the smaller frame flush against his own. John's hands ran along his lover's face, relishing in the feeling. A mixture of gasping breaths and feverish kissing created the sweetest symphony either had ever heard, a soundtrack to such a memorable moment.

That night was the best sleep either had experienced in a while, which was saying a lot since they always slept better side by side. Perhaps all that heavy tension releasing had allowed them a more comfortable state, or maybe it was simply that both were so full of love that everything just seemed better than before. Either way, they slept pressed tightly together; legs tangled together, and arms wrapped around each other.

When Angelo woke up, he found a beautiful blonde brit asleep in his arms and for once, waking up was just as good as falling asleep.


End file.
